Escravo sexual
by hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhaa
Summary: 1 R,1x2,3x2,4x2,5x2.....Heero Yui, um homem da alta sociedade cansado de seu casamento, compra um escravo sexual para se divertir,mas o que ele nao esperava é que ele se apaixonasse por esse escravo...."Minha primeira fic,por favor comentem!
1. Chapter 1

Heero Yui era um jovem bem bonito. Alto, musculoso, mas sem exagero, pele bronzeada,

cabelos castanhos e rebeldes e seus olhos azuis não demonstravam quaisquer emoções.

Por onde andava era sempre o principal alvo das atenções, as pessoas o respeitavam e o admiravam. Ele

tinha várias pretendentes, mas nunca se interessou por nenhuma é conhecer Relena Peacecraft.A

família de Relena perdera toda a fortuna com a quebra da bolsa de valores, e suafamília estava falida, muito

bonita e esperta, ela foi à caça de um marido, de preferênciarico, da alta sociedade.

Foi quando conheceu Heero, rico e bonito, esses eram os critérios para o bom marido, ela

aos poucos foi se aproximando dele, primeiro ficando amiga e aos poucos se mostrou

cada vez mais intima.

Heero, na verdade não gostava de Relena, ele apenas sentiu-se atraído pelo corpo dela,

pois seu corpo era perfeito, nas medidas certas, nunca havia visto mulher mais linda

como aquela.

Os dois foram ficando cada dia mais íntimos, até que ele finalmente a pediu em

casamento, ela aceitou prontamente.

O casamento foi visto por mais de 200 pessoas, repórteres, parentes, amigos, etc....

Depois do casamento, foram passar a lua de mel na Europa. No começo o casamento foi

repleto de alegria, Relena voltava a ter o luxo e a vida que sempre esteve acostumada

enquanto que Heero tinha a mulher mais linda e fantástica de toda França.

Mas, com o tempo o casamento passou a ser um fardo, Relena não se importava mais

com o marido, e se encontrava com amantes todas as noites, ela não o procurava mais

para o sexo, e, como todo homem tem necessidades, Heero passou a se encontrar com

amantes também, não se importando se fossem homens ou mulheres, tudo que ele queria

era se satisfazer. Até que ele tomou uma grande decisão....

Heero estava sentado em sua poltrona vermelha lendo o jornal, enquanto que Relena

estava sentada no sofá assistindo TV.

-Eu tomei uma decisão - disse ele de supetão.

Relena desligou a TV e olhou para ele contrariada:

-O que foi?

Ele baixou o jornal, tirou os óculos de leitura e disse:

-Vou comprar um escravo.

Silencio. Relena ainda estava assimilando o que havia acabado de ouvir, quando a ficha

caiu ela se jogou no sofá e desatou a rir histericamente:

-O que?Perdeu o juízo?Um escravo?Pra que?-ela disse entre risadas.

-Bem, primeiro que ele pode ajudar a arrumar a casa, segundo e o mais importante, ele

será meu escravo sexual.

Relena olhou para ele séria:

-Bem, primeiramente, "querido", nós já temos cinco faxineiras e três mordomos, não

acho que um reles escravo iria conseguir arrumar essa mansão enorme, mas com a

segunda opção eu até concordo, ele poderia me satisfazer também. -disse ela maliciosa.

Heero se levantou e se aproximou dela, ela foi um pouco para trás temerosa, no fundo ela

tinha medo dele, mas é claro que nunca admitiria.

-Eu disse que ele será o** meu** escravo sexual, e outra coisa "querida", você não manda em

mim! - disse indo em direção a porta de saída.

-Ce... Certo, fa....Faça como quiser, eu não ligo mesmo-ela gaguejou.

Ele saiu pela porta e chamou um dos mordomos:

-Roger!Roger!Arrume minha carruagem, irei até a cidade!

-Sim senhor - disse fazendo uma reverencia.

Quando a carruagem estava pronta, Heero entrou e ficou a admirar a paisagem enquanto

a carruagem se locomovia velozmente até a cidade.

Quando finalmente chegou, ficou a olhar para as casas pequenas e pobres na entrada da

cidade, até que a carruagem fez uma curva e ele pode distinguir agora casas enormes e

luxuosas, quando o transporte parou ele desceu e admirou o bairro nobre da cidade, foi

caminhando por uma rua larga e movimentada, até que virou a direita e entrou em um

beco, foi andando até chegar do outro lado e avistar mais a frente uma casa enorme de

altos e baixos, havia uma grande placa na casa e nesta dizia "**Vende-se escravos". **

Aproximei-me da casa, abri a porta e o som de um sino a cima de minha cabeça tocou,

anunciando minha chegada, olhei para dentro e a primeira coisa que notei, foi a fila

imensa de homens e mulheres que me encaravam atravessado,mais a frente pude ver uma

mesa, nela estava sentado um velho barbudo e gordo, ele usava uma blusa branca que

deveria ser dois tamanhos menor que ele,sempre quando mexia o braço, a impressão era

que a camisa iria se rasgar,e usava um shorts verde que ia até o meio do joelho.

Aproximei-me da mesa, furando a fila, enquanto fazia isso pude ouvir varias exclamações

de indignação. O homem estava de óculos e lia um pequeno relatório em sua mesa.

-Que ver agora mesmo um escravo para mim. -disse sem cerimônias.

O homem falou sem me olhar:

-Vá para a fila cara, e espere sua vez.

Apoiei-me na mesa e disse num tom de irritação:

-Como foi que disse?

O homem tirou os óculos e me olhou impaciente:

-Eu disse...... -ele perdeu a fala e se levantou quase deixando a cadeira cair.

-Senhor Yui!Mil perdões senhor. Não sabia que era o senhor.

Ele pegou minha mão e começou a beijá-la enquanto pedia perdão. Tirei minha mão de

perto dele com nojo e disse:

-Então?

-Ah....Sim, por favor, queira me acompanhar.-disse para logo depois se aproximar de

uma porta, abri-la e curvar-se em respeito, passei pela porta, ele logo a fechou entrando

atrás de mim.

Ele acendeu a luz, uma luz fraca que quase não dava para se distinguir nada, senti

também um cheiro azedo e enjoativo que me fez quase vomitar.

Tapando o nariz, pude ver um corredor pequeno, e do lado esquerdo uma fileira de jaulas

escuras. Parecia mais uma cadeia, ou até pior....

-Então, senhor, gostaria de um homem ou uma mulher?

-Hum, tanto faz-disse dando de ombros.

-Ah...Certo-ele levou a mão ao queixo e olhou para cima, parecendo pensar, até que

estalou os dedos e disse contente:

-Ah, senhor eu tenho o escravo perfeito para o senhor, ele chegou faz dois dias, foi

vendido pela família por três sacos de arroz, ele é um dos escravos mais bonitos que

tenho, e também um dos mais caros. -ele disse malicioso.

-Hum, dinheiro para mim não é problema. -disse tirando um pesado saco de moedas de

ouro de dentro de meu casaco e lhe mostrando.

Os olhos do gordo brilharam e ele foi logo querendo pegar o saco, mas fui mais ágil e o

levantei acima de minha cabeça, como era mais alto, o homem não conseguiria pega-lo:

-Nada disso, primeiro gostaria de ver esse escravo.

Ele abaixou os braços e disse:

-Sim senhor, por aqui - disse enquanto começava a seguir pelo corredor - Mas, senhor

antes disso eu gostaria de lhe dizer que ele é um pouco rebelde e......

-Hum, melhor, não quero ter um boneco em minha cama. -disse dando um meio sorriso.

Enquanto passávamos pelas jaulas, pude ver vários escravos, homens e mulheres, em

estados lastimáveis, roupas rasgadas, marcas de chicote, cortes inflamados, e alguns

estavam caídos no chão, com um liquido vermelho saindo de suas bocas, que pude ver

que era sangue, e várias moscas em cima deles. Então era daí que vinha esse cheiro

horrível.

Finalmente ele parou de andar e apontou para uma jaula, um pouco maior que as outras, a

luz fraca quase não iluminava o local, pude ver uma cama feita de madeira com um

colchão sujo e rasgado, mais do lado, pude ver uma privada, mas não vi ninguém naquele

local e achei que o homem estava me fazendo de idiota, quando vi uma movimentação no

canto da jaula, estreitei os olhos, mas ainda não conseguia enxergar nada naquele canto

escuro.O homem vendo que não enxergava, pegou um lampião que estava preso na

parede, o acendeu e abriu a jaula iluminando o local.

Finalmente o vi, a criatura mais linda que já havia visto, um garoto nos seus 17 anos

encolhido na parede, olhava para mim com um olhar de puro medo, ele usava uma

camisola amarelada e rasgada, que ia até a metade de suas coxas, seu cabelo estava preso

em uma trança mal feita, ele nunca havia visto um cabelo tão comprido como aquele, seu

corpo era pequeno e frágil, e Heero pôde ver quando o garoto o encarou que seus olhos

eram....violetas?Heero ficou admirado com tanta beleza que suas pernas petrificaram, até

que a voz do homem cortou seus pensamentos:

-Então?

Aproximei-me do garoto encolhido, segurei seu rosto e o obriguei a me encarar:

-Qual seu nome?

O garoto me olhou com ódio e cuspiu em meu rosto:

-Vá pro inferno!-disse ele com raiva.

Limpei o cuspi e o encarei, para logo em seguida lhe dar um soco, ele bateu a cabeça na

parede e desmaiou:

-Irei levá-lo.-disse enquanto jogava o saco de moedas para o homem.

-Mas, tem certeza, como o senhor mesmo viu ele é um pouco rebelde.

Dei um sorriso de escárnio que chegou a assustar o homem:

-É, adorarei domestica-lo. -disse olhando para o corpo menor.


	2. Mestre

(Heero POV)

Enquanto a carruagem voltava velozmente para minha mansão, fiquei a admirar o meu mais novo brinquedo, ele estava deitado no banco a minha frente, ainda continuava desmaiado, ele estava encolhido e algemado nas mãos e nos pés. Sua bochecha estava levemente inchada devido ao soco, mas mesmo assim ele continuava lindo.  
De repente a carruagem parou, olhei para fora e pude ver que estavamos do lado da mansão, Roger veio correndo até a carruagem e abriu a porta, eu sai e logo depois disse:  
-Roger, a um garoto aqui dentro, ele esta desmaiado no momento e algemado, quero que o leve para dentro, lhe dê um banho e roupas novas.  
Roger fez uma reverencia e entrou na carruagem, para logo depois sair com o menino nos braços, segui a sua frente e entrei, encontrando Relena, usava um vestido comprido rosa com babados, e o cabelo estava preso em um rabo de cavalo alto, ela olhou curiosamente para o garoto nos braços de Roger e perguntou:  
-É esta coisa?Não tinha nada melhor não?  
Não me dignei a responder e passei reto por ela, subi as escadas e fui até o quarto,  
quando entrei tranquei a porta para que ninguém me incomodasse,me deitei na cama de casal macia e fechei os olhos caindo num sono profundo, eu estava muito cansado.

(Duo POV)

Eu não quero me gabar, mas eu fui muito corajoso, não acham?Desrespeitei um homem da alta sociedade e ainda cuspi em seu rosto, tudo bem, não espera um soco, e que soco!Bem na hora que seu punho acertou meu rosto, acho que apaguei. Quando acordei, pensei que ainda estaria em minha jaula, mas me surpreendi ao constatar que estava em uma enorme banheira e uma senhora gorducha e baixinha me ajudava a tomar banho.  
Será que ele me comprou mesmo depois daquilo?Pelo que eu sei, esses riquinhos gostam de escravos "domesticados", bem parece que esse é diferente dos outros.  
-Ó que bom que se acordou.  
Olhei para a senhora que agora me encarava sorridente:  
-Como?-perguntei ainda atordoado.  
-O ficará contente de saber que já esta acordado.  
-Quem diabos é Yui?  
-O seu novo mestre - ela disse como se fosse a coisa mais obvia do mundo.  
-O que?-perguntei incrédulo.  
Levantei-me assustado, sem me importar com minha nudez e tentei sair da banheira, mas a senhora me segurou pelos braços e tentou me manter no local. Conseguindo me desvencilhar dela, corri até a porta e a abri com um estrondo, corri pelo corredor cheio de portas e desci as escadas, quando estava perto de sair daquele lugar, dois braços fortes me agarraram pela cintura e me jogaram no chão:  
-Sinto muito, mas o pagou muito caro por você garoto, e ele não ficaria nada contente se fugisse-disse um velho gorducho que usava um terno preto.  
Tentei me levantar, mas ele me deu um chute em meu estomago,senti o ar faltar e me encolhi apertando minha barriga fortemente, o vi tirar uma algema do bolso, ele pegou meus pulsos e me algemou.  
-Agora vamos, você ainda precisa se aprontar antes que o seu mestre acorde.  
Arregalei os olhos ainda mais assustado e tentei chuta-lo, mas ele agarrou fortemente minha trança e me arrastou pela sala.  
Quando chegamos à ponta das escadas, ele me puxou pela cintura e me jogou em seu ombro, como se eu fosse um saco de batatas, ele subiu as escadas e logo depois abriu uma das portas daquele enorme corredor, pude ver que era um quarto, com uma grande cama no centro, a luz era tão fraca que quase não se enxergava nada.  
O homem, que pude deduzir ser o mordomo me jogou na cama e entraram no quarto, pela mesma porta mais duas mulheres, uma delas carregava uma camisola branca e um short branco também, ele era tão pequeno que nem deveria chegar ao meio das coxas.  
Elas se aproximaram e começaram a me vestir, eu nem reclamei, e também não tentei fugir, pois seria impossível ,já que aquele velho estava de segurança na porta.  
Depois que terminaram, elas desfizeram minha trança, tentei protestar:  
-Se não deixar elas trabalharem, eu irei amordaça-lo, gostaria disso?-perguntou o mordomo.  
Fiquei em silencio, enquanto sentia-as pentearem suavemente meus cabelos, depois de bem desembaraçados, elas refizeram novamente a trança.  
Olhei para elas e as vi deixando o quarto, o mordomo se aproximou de mim, e recuei, me encolhendo em um canto da cama temeroso.  
Quando estava bem perto de mim, me agarrou pelos ombros e me jogou na cama de costas, tirou as algemas de mim para logo depois pegar uma corda e amarrar meus pulsos na cabeceira da cama:  
-Hei!!!-tentei protestar, mas ele, mais ligeiro pegou um pedaço de pano e me amordaçou.  
Ele sorriu satisfeito e saiu do quarto silenciosamente,quando ele saiu comecei a puxar as amarras tentando me libertar inutilmente, mas a única coisa que consegui foi fazer meus pulsos sangrarem.  
Comecei a me remexer na cama, a bater os pés e tentar inutilmente gritar:  
-Huuuuuummmmmmm.....!!!!-mas apenas sons sem nexo saiam de minha boca.  
Com todo esse estardalhaço a cama, começou a se mexer junto comigo, ela ia para frente e para trás, batendo de encontro à parede.

(Heero POV)

Acordei de supetão com um baque vindo do quarto ao lado, sem entender me levantei e abri a porta de meu quarto dando de cara com Roger:  
-Sr. Yui queira me desculpar, mas o garoto já esta pronto, ele esta limpo e de roupa nova, mas tivemos que amarrá-lo a cama, pois ele acordou muito agitado.  
Sorri contente, então quer dizer que meu brinquedinho havia acabado de acordar?  
-O quarto esta pronto?-perguntei.  
-Sim, tudo o que o senhor pediu foi devidamente posto no quarto.  
-Ótimo, bom trabalho Roger, agora se me der licença, irei tomar um banho e logo depois darei as boas vindas a ele.  
Roger fez um reverencia e saiu, fui até o banheiro, liguei a torneira e a deixei ligada enchendo a banheira, enquanto isso fui me despindo, quando já estava cheia entrei e relaxei os músculos,enquanto me banhava passei a pensar no escravo.  
Antes de eu traze-lo para cá,aquele homem que o vendeu a mim disse que ele era virgem,ótimo,então isso será melhor do que eu esperava.  
Passei a me imaginar adentrando aquele corpo pequeno e frágil com violência, em marcá-lo como minha propriedade, como se marca um cavalo.  
Meu membro ficou duro só de pensar, segurei meu membro fortemente em minha mão e passei a fazer um pequeno movimento de vai e vem, aumentando o ritmo cada vez mais, passei a gemer alto e longamente, sem me importar se alguém ouviria, até que eu sinto um arrepio em minha espinha e começo a tremer para logo depois gozar em minha mão e na água,levei a mão até minha boca e suguei meu próprio semem, para logo depois deixa-la cair pesadamente na água,suspirei e fiquei mais alguns minutos ali parado me recuperando.  
Quando deixei a banheira, me enrolei em uma toalha e sai,quando abri a porta do banheiro, vi que Relena estava deitada em nossa cama com uma cara de tédio.  
Não disse nada a ela, fui direto ao armário, vesti uma calça jeans e uma blusa branca cavada.  
Quando estava prestes a sair ela me perguntou:  
-Vai se divertir agora?  
Fiquei parado na porta, esperando ela dizer mais alguma coisa:  
-Fui dar uma olhada nele, até que não é de todo mal, eu o beijei, os lábios dele são bem macios e...  
Quando ela disse que havia ousado tocar em meu escravo, meu sangue ferveu, me aproximei dela com um olhar de que estava prestes a matar alguém, a agarrei pelo pescoço e apertei fortemente, fazendo com que ela ficasse sem ar:  
-O que foi que você fez?  
-Eu.....Ah....-ela tentou dizer algo inutilmente.  
-Escute aqui, se você pensa que não posso matá-la só por que é minha esposa, esta muito enganada, você sabe que eu a odeio e teria o maior prazer de lhe matar.  
Eu a joguei na cama e sai em disparada antes que eu não me controla-se e acabasse matando-a de verdade.  
Fui até o quarto onde havia mandado que deixassem o garoto e parei em frente a porta, tentando recuperar a calma,eu abri a porta lentamente e entrei para logo depois trancando-la,olhei para frente e vi uma cama e em cima desta estava o garoto, ele usava uma camisola branca que ia até a metade das coxas, muito parecida com a camisola que ele usava antes, amarrado e amordaçado, quando ele me viu, seus olhos se arregalaram e ele parou de se mexer, ficando a me encarar.  
Aproximei-me dele, sentei do lado da cama e acariciei sua bochecha ainda inchada pelo soco, ele estremeceu e me encarou com ódio. Abaixei-me e beijei a marca arroxeada da bochecha, levantei e fui até a parede, onde havia vários instrumentos pendurados, desde cintos, cacetetes, chicotes, palmatórias, ferretes, etc.  
Heero sorriu quando viu um bullwhip (chicote de couro cru), o pegou da parede e passou a admira-lo, ele bateu o chicote no chão, fazendo com que o chicote quebrasse a barreira do som e fizesse um barulho como se algo estivesse quebrando.  
Heero viu que o garoto arregalou os olhos ainda mais assustado e se encolheu na cama.  
-Então, fiquei sabendo que você é bem rebelde, acho que você ainda não sabe qual a sua posição aqui garoto, mas não se preocupe, farei com que você fique no seu devido lugar, por bem ou por mal. -disse com um sorriso diabólico.

(*****************************)

Notas: Oii!Bem é minha primeira fic e eu tenho que admitir que não levo jeito pra isso como vocês podem ver....hihihihi.....

No próximo capitulo vai ter lemom, espero que gostem!^_^ bjs


	3. Capitulo tres

(Duo POV)

Estremeci de medo quando vi o meu "mestre" entrar pela porta com um sorriso estranho no rosto, ele parou de frente para a porta e passou a me encarar, e logo depois se aproximou de mim, sentou na cama e deu um beijo no inchaço em minha bochecha.  
Vi-o ir até a parede e pude agora ver mais claramente os objetos presos nela, ele pegou um dos objetos e pude ouvir um som ensurdecedor de algo se chocando contra o chão, passei a me remexer novamente na cama mais desesperado do que já estava quando percebi que ele tinha um chicote em mãos.  
-Então, fiquei sabendo que você é bem rebelde, acho que você ainda não sabe qual a sua posição aqui garoto, mas não se preocupe, farei com que você fique no seu devido lugar, por bem ou por mal. -ele disse para logo depois se aproximar.  
Ele se sentou na cama empurrando minha cabeça para o lado e lambendo meu pescoço, nesse momento senti um sentimento de repulsa e consegui tirar sua mão de minha cabeça e lhe dar uma cabeçada bem na testa, ele soltou um gemido de dor enquanto caia no chão com a mão no local atingido, ficou alguns minutos em silencio para logo depois se levantar em um pulo e se aproximar novamente de mim, vi que sua testa estava com um pequeno corte, com sangue.  
Quando estava bem próximo, ele pegou o chicote e...... SPLAS.......senti uma dor alucinante em minha bochecha já ferida, senti uma ardência e um liquido escorreu até meu pescoço que pude constatar ser sangue.  
Meus olhos lacrimejaram, doeu muito e quase que eu acabo chorando, mas não, não irei chorar e dar o gostinho da vitória a esse desgraçado, ele sentou na cama e tirou a mordaça de minha boca e passou a me encarar, esperando que eu disse-se algo, e não o decepcionei.  
Olhei para ele e disse sem medir as conseqüências:  
-Vamos, por que parou?Continue me batendo, ou vai amarelar agora sua BESTA!!!  
Vi seus olhos se estreitarem e ele apertar fortemente o chicote em sua mão como se estivesse se controlando para não me matar agora e ali mesmo, e meio que me arrependi de ter dito isso a ele:  
-Não me desafie - ele disse apontando o chicote para mim.  
-Que foi?Não é homem suficiente?Você acha que eu tenho medo de você "mestre"?Pois saiba que eu nunca teria medo de um FRACO como você!!!  
Ele se levantou da cama num pulo e gritou descontrolado:  
-Pois deveria ter!!!Você é meu escravo e me deve obediência, e se não seguir com as minhas regras, eu o matarei!!  
-Pois me mate então!!  
Falando serio, eu preferia a morte a ser humilhado, eu sou muito orgulhoso devo admitir, e não seria nada bacana ter que me submeter a um brinquedo sexual.  
Ele sorriu e disse em um tom de dar medo:  
-Não, ainda não, existem coisas piores do que a morte.  
Estremeci novamente, eu podia até fingir ser valente, mas por dentro eu estava morrendo de medo daquele lunático, eu sei que ele não é fraco, pelo contrario, e eu tenho até medo de pensar nas barbaridades que ele possa fazer.  
Ele se abaixou ao meu lado na cama e disse com um sorriso malicioso:  
-Hoje você foi muito mal, me desrespeitou três vezes, primeiro cuspiu em mim, depois me feriu e agora está me desafiando?Acho que merece um castigo, não acha?  
-O....Ora...Ca...Cale a boca!Seu maldito!!- gaguejei.  
Ele se levantou e rapidamente me deu um soco bem em cima do corte que ele havia feito com o chicote, fiquei meio atordoado e ele aproveitou para me desamarrar e depois me prender novamente, só que agora de bruços na cama.  
Quando me recuperei, senti a cama afundar indicando que ele havia sentado do meu lado, senti suas mãos na camisola, para logo depois ele a rasgar em duas partes, fazendo com que eu ficasse apenas com o short, quando ele a rasgou dei um pulo na cama de susto, olhei para cima e vi ele se levantar com o chicote nas mãos, antes de vir o golpe afundei meu rosto no travesseiro e fechei os olhos fortemente.  
Quando veio o primeiro golpe, ouvi apenas o som do chicote cortando o ar e atingindo fortemente minhas costas, soltei um berro que foi abafado pelo travesseiro, eu achei no começo que agüentaria, mas esse havia sido apenas o primeiro de muitos golpes e minhas costas já estavam ardendo e meu corpo tremia todo, ele deu uma pausa e achei que houvesse desistido.  
Leve engano.....

(Heero POV)

Fiquei a admirar a marca avermelhada em suas costas, vi que ele tremia, também, coloquei toda minha força nesse primeiro golpe, é admirável ele ainda não estar chorando e suplicando perdão, ahhh, mas eu farei com que ele peça, irei humilhá-lo, irei fazê-lo sentir uma dor física que nunca sentiu na vida e farei com que ele se arrependa amargamente de ter me desafiado.  
Dominado pela raiva, comecei a chicote-lo sem dó, eu não dava tempo para ele se recuperar como dei no primeiro golpe, era um atrás do outro cada vez mais forte, estava descontrolado, nem sabia mais onde batia, nas costas, nas nádegas, nas pernas, nos braços, por todo seu corpo havia marcas, algumas avermelhadas, outras já sangrando, ele não se mexia, nenhum músculo, será que estava morto?Fui até ele e toquei seu ombro fazendo com que o corpo menor estremecesse e gemesse de dor.  
Ele virou o rosto lentamente e me encarou com um brilho de ódio no olhar e seus olhos estavam secos, não havia deixado cair nenhuma lagrima sequer, mas aquele olhar me irritou profundamente, parece que ele ainda não havia aprendido a lição, me levantei sorrindo e me aproximei novamente da parede sentindo que o outro me olhava silenciosamente, larguei o chicote e peguei um cacetete, alargando ainda mais meu sorriso, me aproximei da cama, sentei e o olhei nos olhos, e passamos a nos encarar por um longo tempo, mas vi que ele não desistiria, que agüentaria até o fim.  
-Ainda não sei seu nome. -disse de supetão.  
Ele nem se dignou a me responder, continuou a me encarar silenciosamente, como não sou muito paciente, o agarrei pela trança e levantei sua cabeça, fazendo com que nossos narizes se encostassem:  
-Eu disse, que ainda não sei seu nome.  
-Du... Duo Maxwell.  
-Ótimo, Duo, meu nome é Heero Yui, mas pode me chamar de mestre se quiser-alfinetei sorrindo.  
-Idiota-ele sussurrou.  
Estreitei os olhos e fiquei a encará-lo seriamente, mas parece que meu olhar não o amedrontava nem um pouco:  
-Certo, você até agora agüentou bem, mas, acho que dessa vez você vai implorar que eu pare-me aproximei de seu ouvido e disse baixinho-Me diga Duo, você é virgem, não é?-disse mais afirmando do que perguntando.  
Vi-o arregalar os olhos e me olhar suplicante, mas sem encará-lo, fiz com que seu short tivesse o mesmo destino que sua camisola.  
-Não!!-ele gritou desesperado.  
Olhei para aquelas nádegas pequenas e redondas, pus as mãos nelas e as apertei,ouvindo um gemido de protesto por parte dele.  
-Tarde de mais - disse antes de abrir suas nádegas e posicionar o cacetete em seu buraco.  
Arremeti o cacetete com força, fazendo-o entrar até o final.  
-AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH - ele berrou mexendo as mãos e tentando se soltar inutilmente.  
Comecei a fazer um vai e vem com o objeto dentro dele,ele agora chorava e soluçava, mordendo e enterrando o rosto no travesseiro. Deitei-me por cima de seu corpo continuando a movimentar mais forte e rápido, ele gemeu com meu peso e começou a suplicar:  
-Pa.....Pare...Po..Por favor!Dói!!!!  
Sorri, ele suplicando, submisso, só fazia com que eu ficasse mais excitado, aumentei a velocidade e a força do cacetete, até que senti um liquido quente correr por minhas mãos, olhei para baixo, mas sem parar os movimentos e vi que ele havia começado a sangrar, mas não me importei e comecei a chupar e morder seu pescoço.  
Duo estava fora de si, ele berrava, soluçava e chorava desesperado, tentando sair das amarras,uma hora ele tentou me chutar, mas consegui segurar sua perna embaixo da minha.  
De repente tirei o cacetete e o joguei no chão do quarto, não por que ele havia me convencido a parar, mas é que eu não agüentava mais esperar, meu pênis chegava a doer dentro das calças, queria me aliviar logo e seria dentro daquele corpo.  
Abri meu zíper e tirei meu pênis ereto de dentro, me posicionei em sua entrada e arremeti com força, enquanto ele voltava a berrar e espernear, segurei sua trança e puxei sua cabeça para cima enquanto arremetia com violência para dentro do corpo:  
-Você pertence a quem?-perguntei exitado.  
-A....A vo...Você, mestre. - respondeu ele já derrotado.  
Meu corpo começou a tremer, puxei o corpo dele pela cintura e mais uma, duas, três estocadas e finalmente gozei.  
Atirei-me ao lado dele na cama, cansado e sem forças, olhei para o meio de suas pernas e pude ver sangue junto com sêmen escorrendo por suas coxas machucadas.  
Suspirei, fazia tempo que não fazia um sexo tão bom assim, lembro que sempre que queria fazer sexo com Relena, ela sempre inventava desculpas, ou estava cansada, ou tinha muito trabalho ainda para fazer, etc. Desde o começo, eu sabia que ela não me amava que só estava comigo por causa do dinheiro, mas não liguei, ela era a mulher mais linda que eu conhecia e quando namoravam, as noites de sexo deles era selvagem, maravilhosa, mas, depois do casamento ela nunca mais o procurou, apenas saia por ai gastando dinheiro em porcarias.  
Ouvi um suspiro do meu lado e olhei para Duo, para um garoto até que ele era bem bonito, mesmo todo ferido, sangrando e chorando ele não perdia sua beleza, ele era bem.....exótico.....è essa era a palavra para descreve-lo.  
Fiquei admirando-o até que ouvi batidas na porta:  
-Sr. Yui?-ouvi a voz de Roger.  
-O que foi Roger?-gritei da cama.  
-Desculpe se atrapalhei algo, mas a mandou chama-lo para o jantar.  
Suspirei, Relena me tirava do sério:  
-Diga que já estou indo.  
Ouvi os passos de Roger se afastando e me levantei, fechei o zíper da calça e já ia sair do quarto, quando me lembrei de Duo,olhei para o garoto que estava dormindo, fui até ele e o desamarrei, sei que era perigoso e que poderia fugir, mas, nesse quarto seria impossível, não havia janelas e era só trancar a porta e pronto. Olhei para seus pulsos marcados e os acariciei, anotando mentalmente para depois do jantar pedir que as empregadas dessem-lhe um banho e cuidassem de seus ferimentos, ele podia ser meu escravo, mas se não cuidasse bem dele, logo, logo adoeceria.  
Deixei-o esparramado na cama e sai trancando a porta, logo que sai, dei de cara com Relena, ela estava usando um vestido rosa(novidade) curto, que ia até seus joelhos, de manga comprida e um tamanco rosa també estava me encarando seriamente de braços cruzados.  
Ignorando-a, comecei a descer as escadas para a sala de jantar quando ela me perguntou:  
-Divertiu-se?  
-Muito.  
Já ia embora quando ela me alertou:  
-Heero?Vai descer assim, com o rosto sujo de sangue?  
Parei no meio das escadas e só agora me dei conta que em minha bochecha estava o sangue de Duo e que minha testa estava com meu sangue agora já seco.  
Subi as escadas novamente e fui ao meu quarto para lavar o rosto.

(Relena POV)

No momento estou sentindo ciúmes e raiva.  
Raiva, por Heero não permitir que eu toque no seu novo brinquedinho, eu vi o garoto e ele me pareceu bem bonito e apetitoso, enquanto Heero estava confinado naquele quarto passei pela porta e pude ouvir os gemidos de dor dele, e devo admitir que fiquei muito excitada com tudo isso,pensei até em,enquanto Heero jantava,eu podia entrar no quarto e me divertir com ele, mas, se Heero descobrisse me mataria na certa.  
E ciúmes, por que eu sentia ciúmes?Não sei ao certo, mas estava com ciúmes, que em vez de Heero ficar comigo à tarde comigo, ele passou com aquele escravinho, ora, e por que eu me importo, não gosto dele mesmo, só me casei por causa do dinheiro, não é mesmo?  
Relena passou a pensar em sua vida com Heero, sempre quando eles iam dormir, ele lhe dava boa noite e virava para o lado, nada de beijo, nem abraço, na verdade ele nunca demonstrou afeto para com ela, eu sei que ele se casou comigo por causa de minha beleza e por causa do , por que agora eu quero que ele mate aquele escravo e venha correndo para mim, para que possamos fazer amor, como fazíamos quando namorávamos?Por que agora quero que ele me abrace e diga o quanto me ama?Eu não estou entendendo!O que mudou?Será que me apaixonei por ele?  
Ouvi o barulho da porta do quarto, olhei para Heero e este me encarou sem nenhuma emoção, passou reto por mim e desceu as escadas perguntando:  
-Não vai descer?  
Saindo de meu estado de choque disse:  
-Ah.....Sim,sim, já estou descendo.  
Desci as escadas enquanto pensava em um jeito de me livrar daquele escravo. Sim!Agora vejo que estou apaixonada por Heero!Mas, para conseguir o amor dele, preciso me livrar da distração dele, ou seja, o escravo!Ele que me espere!Pois ninguém fica no caminho de Relena Peacecraft.

(**********************************************************)

E continua.......!!!^_^


	4. capitulo quatro

(Duo POV)

Humilhado, fraco e dolorido, é assim que me sinto, mas eu já deveria saber, desde o começo que meus pais me venderam eu já deveria saber que seria assim, "É o melhor para você meu filho", eles disseram antes de ser vendido, melhor?Como isso pode ser melhor?Eu sinceramente preferia ter morrido de fome!  
Virei-me na cama, tentando virar de costas, mas senti uma fisgada em meu corpo quando me mexi, acho melhor eu ficar parado, agora que notei que estou desamarrado, uma coisa boa pelo menos, aquelas cordas estavam muito apertadas e me machucavam.  
Olhei para a parede, perdido em pensamentos, me lembrando como eu havia parado num lugar como esse.

FLASBACK

Minha família eram, Roberto, meu pai, um homem nos seus 43 anos, musculoso, alto, cabelos castanhos curtos e olhos verdes, Glória, minha mãe, com seus 36 anos, loira, magra, baixinha, pele branca e olhos azuis, Jacó, meu irmão caçula, ele tinha 4 aninhos da ultima vez que o vi, ele parecia uma miniatura de papai, olhos verdes, cabelos castanhos curtos, e ele era meio tímido também e finalmente meu irmão Nick, ele é meu irmão caçula também, eu tenho 17 e ele 16, ele puxou mais a mamãe, loiro, olhos azuis, pele clarinha, e mesmo ele sendo um ano mais novo, ele era muito mais forte que eu, e em vez dele levar uma surra de mim, eu é que levava, nunca me dei bem com meu irmão,até hoje não sei por que,ele nunca gostou de mim, acho que é ciúmes, pois papai e mamãe, dentre nós três gostam mais de mim, então ele sentia muita raiva, todo dia me batia,me xingava,e fazia de tudo para que eu me desse mal.  
Morávamos num dos bairros mais pobre da cidade, em uma casa feita de madeira, com dois quartos, um banheiro e uma cozinha, nossa casa era minúscula, mamãe, papai e Jacó dormiam em um quarto, enquanto que eu tinha que dividir o outro com Nick, papai acabara de ser demitido, ele era assistente do dono de uma fabrica de computadores, ele não ganhava muito dinheiro, por isso ele às vezes roubava pesas de computadores para vender, até que um dia o chefe descobriu e o demitiu, nós ficamos desesperados, nenhum de nós havia feito escola, nem a primeira série fizemos!!Ele procurou emprego durante dias, mas ninguém o aceitava, até que um dia ficamos sem comida e sem água. Agora sim, não havia mais jeito. Estava caminhando, indo a cozinha, quando ouvi alguém chorando, fui de fininho e pude ver papai e mamãe sentados na mesa da cozinha, papai chorava muito, juntamente com mamãe:  
-Roberto!Como pôde?-perguntou mamãe em tom de desespero.  
-Sinto muito Glória, mas não vi outra opção.  
Ela abraçou Roberto e escondeu o rosto em seu peito enquanto dizia soluçando muito:  
-Naaãoooo, meu bebê não, por favor, Roberto, ele não!!  
-Eu, sinto muito, mas foi o único jeito!  
-Mas, Roberto, por apenas três sacos de arroz! Meu Deus, não vale a pena!Ele vale muito mais que isso!  
-Glória!No momento temos que ser fortes!Pense em Jacó!Apenas hoje, ele já desmaiou três vezes de fome!!Se não tomarmos uma providencia, ele pode acabar morrendo!  
-Não fale isso!-ela disse em tom de suplica.  
-Mas é a verdade!-ele disse alterado dando um soco na mesa, assustando mamãe.  
Ela tremendo e soluçando muito perguntou com dificuldade:  
-Qua....Quando ele vai vir busca-lo?  
-Amanhã.  
-O que?Mas já!Eu ainda preciso preparar a mala dele e você por acaso já falou com ele?Ele concordou com essa barbaridade?!!  
Ele suspirou:  
-Não, ainda não falei com ele.  
-Mas, e se ele não quiser ir e....  
-Ele não tem querer Glória!Ele vai e pronto!Por favor!Não dificulte as coisas!  
-Mas, o Duo.....  
-O Duo vai entender, não se preocupe.  
Quando ouvi meu nome, me aproximei mais da porta, mas quando eles se levantaram, vi que a conversava havia acabado, antes que eles me vissem, sai correndo para meu quarto, entrei e fechei a porta atrás de mim.  
Fui até o beliche e me deitei na cama de baixo, ficando a pensar no que ouvi na cozinha, então ouvi passos e pensei ser papai, que vinha me contar o que estava havendo, mas soltei um gemido de desgosto quando vi que era Nick.  
Ele me olhou com um olhar de superioridade e disse franzindo as sobrancelhas:  
-O que é que um rato como você faz em minha cama?  
Suspirei exasperado:  
-Agora não Nick.  
Ele se aproximou de mim e me segurou pela gola da camisa que usava, levantando-me da cama e me jogou no chão, revoltado me levantei e me preparei para socá-lo, mas não fui rápido suficiente e ele segurando meu punho, me deu um soco no queixo, bati na parede e senti meu queixo estralar, por um minuto achei que o havia quebrado, mas não tive tempo de verificar, pois Nick se aproximou de mim e agarrou meu pescoço, apertando-o, foi nesse momento que papai, entrou no quarto correndo e perguntou em um tom de repreensão:  
-Mas, o que é que vocês estão fazendo?  
No mesmo instante Nick me soltou e olhando para papai disse:  
-Só estávamos......brincando.  
-Hum sei, brincando, Nick saia preciso falar com Duo. E me espere na cozinha preciso conversar seriamente com você depois.  
Nick saiu, mas não sem antes me lançar um olhar de pura raiva, papai fechou a porta e se aproximou de mim, segurou em minha mão e me conduziu a cama, nos sentamos um do lado do outro e ele abriu a boca para falar algo,mas a fechou, acho que não sabendo como começar a conversa.  
-Você.... Quer me falar algo papai?  
Ele abaixou a cabeça triste, parecia envergonhado:  
-Duo, meu filho, por favor, eu.... Espero que compreenda, pois essa foi à única solução que achei e.....  
-Papai, por favor, seja direto, esta me deixando nervoso.  
Ele suspirou e tomando coragem disse:  
-Eu o vendi por três sacos de arroz. -ele disse de uma vez.  
Larguei sua mão rápido, como se tivesse levado um choque,me levantei da cama e gritei:  
-O que!?!  
-Sim, eu o vendi para um mercado de escravos e.....  
-Mercado de escravos!O que... Mas papai..... O que foi que eu fiz, não fiz nada a você....e....-fiquei sem palavras, e comecei a chorar e soluçar, entrei em pânico,como meu próprio pai pôde me vender?Um escravo? Não!Prefiro a morte!  
-Filho escute-ele se levantou e me abraçou, tentando me acalmar-É para o seu próprio bem,e alem disso pense no seu irmão Jacó, ele não vai agüentar ficar sem comida!Pode acabar morrendo!  
Num acesso de fúria o empurrei bruscamente e disse sem pensar:  
-NÓS ESTAMOS FALANDO DE MIM!NÃO DO JACÓ!ELE QUE SE DANE!QUE MORRA!  
Um barulho alto soou no quarto e fui ao chão, em estado de choque, pus a mão em minha bochecha agora avermelhada com a marca da mão de meu pai, olhei para ele, ele me olhava com um olhar de decepção.  
-Nunca.... Nunca mais diga uma barbaridade dessas!Seu egoísta!Só pensa em si mesmo Duo!Achei que fosse diferente, mas estou vendo que me enganei, arrume suas malas, você parte amanha pela tarde, e você não tem querer, vai e ponto final. -ele disse saindo do quarto.  
Fiquei ainda caído no meio do quarto, pensando.  
Meu Deus!Como isso pode estar acontecendo comigo?Há um tempo atrás eu estava de bem, com minha família, meus amigos, nós nunca fomos ricos, mas também nunca fomos tão pobres, o que mudou?Por que isso esta acontecendo conosco?Por que agora não temos nem dinheiro pra comida?Por que eu desejei que Jacó morresse!?Eu não acredito que disse isso, meu irmãozinho, mas é que eu fiquei tão desesperado que....  
-Eu sou um burro mesmo - disse em voz alta para mim mesmo.  
Levantei-me e fui até a janela, a abri e pulei por ela, saindo no quintal, e corri, corri sem rumo, e agora?O que será da minha vida?Longe da minha família, tendo que obedecer a ordens de um completo estranho.  
Passei um tempo correndo, até que cansei e fui até um banco, eu havia parado em uma praça, que ficava um pouco longe de casa, já era noite, deveria ser umas 23h00min, eu sei que essa praça é perigosa de noite, mas não me importo com mais nada mesmo, me sentei e fiquei a olhar para as arvores, o farfalhar das folhas, o som dos morcegos voando de um lado para o outro, levantei a cabeça e fiquei a admirar a Lua cheia, até que senti algo pesar em meu pescoço, olhei para baixo e vi que era meu colar de cruz, minha mãe me deu quando eu nasci, eu nunca o tiro, nem mesmo para dormir.  
Peguei a cruz em minha mão e pensei, sempre acreditei em Deus, sempre orei, sempre tentei praticar o bem, e como esse "Deus" me retribui? Deixando meu pai desempregado, meu irmão doente e eu, um escravo....  
Arranquei o colar de meu pescoço e o joguei na grama com raiva, que se dane!Que se dane tudo e todos!  
Voltei a chorar, ouvi passos atrás de mim, mas não me virei, já sabia quem era, ele parou a minha frente e pegou a cruz do chão, a limpou, pois estava um pouco suja de terra, pegou minhas mãos e a depositou cuidadosamente nelas.  
-Sabia que é perigoso andar por aqui sozinho a essa hora da noite Duo?  
-Papai o mandou é?  
Nick me olhou contrariado, ele se sentou no banco soltando um suspiro de cansaço:  
-Não, ele não sabe que você fugiu, eu estava no telhado olhando as estrelas, quando ouvi você começar a gritar que nem um lunático,depois o silencio, e depois vi você saindo correndo e aqui estou eu!  
Então ele....  
-Você já sabia?  
Ele olhou para a Lua e respondeu:  
-Sim....Papai me contou antes de ir falar com você.  
Dei um sorrido sarcástico e disse:  
-Deve estar muito feliz não é?O quarto agora vai ser só seu e quem sabe com sorte eu acabe morrendo?  
Ele me olhou incrédulo:  
-Duo!Como pode falar uma coisa dessas?!-ele me olhou com ternura – Olha, eu sei que nosso relacionamento não é muito bom, nós sempre brigamos, mas, qualé ,você é meu irmão e bem lá no fundo do meu coração eu te amo,e me preocupo com você.  
Fiquei a encará-lo incrédulo, nunca, nunca achei que fosse ouvir algo assim de Nick, meus olhos se encheram de lagrimas e me atirei nos braços dele:  
-Nick!Não quero ir!Por favor, convença o papai a não me vender!Eu arrumo emprego!Eu juro!  
-Duo. Duo. -ele me chamou, pegou meu rosto entre suas mãos e me olhou com carinho-Duo, se nem papai conseguiu emprego, como é que você vai conseguir?Por favor, Duo!Pense em Jacó. E alem disso, e se você pegar um dono que seja carinhoso com você?Já pensou nisso?Talvez papai tenha razão, talvez seja melhor para você.  
Ele estava terrivelmente certo, talvez esteja na hora de pensar mais nos outros, em vez de em mim mesmo.  
Balancei a cabeça concordando, sorri para ele e fui retribuído.  
Chegamos em casa abraçados,quando abri a porta mamãe veio correndo até nós e nos abraçou quase nos sufocando:  
-Fiquei tão preocupada!Meus bebês, achei que tivessem fugido, que nunca mais voltariam!Meu Deus, eu nunca me perdoaria.  
-Onde estavam?-perguntou papai preocupado.  
-Saímos um pouco para conversar-disse Nick.  
-Ótimo-papai se virou para mim e continuou-Duo, sobre essa historia de escravo, estive pensando, e acho melhor, você não ir, eu acho que.....  
-Não papai - olhei para Nick, que me sorriu-Acho melhor eu ir, pode ser melhor para mim e tenho que pensar no Jacó, ele esta muito fraco, faz dois dias que não come, acho que esta na hora de pensar mais nos outros do que no meu próprio umbigo.  
Papai e mamãe me olharam surpresos, se olharam e sorriram para logo depois me abraçarem, passamos a noite juntos, todos nós, eu, mamãe, papai, Nick e Jacó, choramos, rimos e choramos novamente.  
Quando amanheceu, acordei e fui até a cozinha, quando entrei minha mala já estava na mesa e papai e mamãe choravam novamente, ficamos algum tempo juntos até ouvir barulhos de rodas e o relinchar de um cavalo, fui até a janela e pude ver uma carruagem, um homem barbudo e gordo desceu dela e bateu na porta, mamãe abriu e o cumprimentou, ele entrou e me olhou, se aproximou de mim e disse:  
-É esse?  
-Sim - respondeu papai nervoso.  
Ele me encarou, abriu minha boca e olhou meus dentes, como se fosse um cavalo,pegou meus braços e os apertou, tocou em minha cintura e em minhas nádegas, senti nojo daquele velho tocando em meu corpo, olhei por cima do ombro do velho e vi que papai estava se controlando para não pular em cima dele.  
Quando terminou, apertou minhas nádegas tão forte que soltei um gemido de dor, ele me olhou com um olhar malicioso e disse:  
-Ele serve.  
Olhou para meus pais e continuou:  
-Venham sigam-me, os sacos estão na carruagem.  
Saímos da casa, ele abriu a porta da carruagem e de lá tirou três sacos enormes e os depositou no chão:  
-Como o prometido.  
Papai examinou os sacos e disse com um olhar contente:  
-Certo.  
O homem olhou para mim, tirou duas algemas de dentro do casaco e algemou meus pés e minhas mãos, vi que mamãe ia protestar, mas olhei para ela e disse:  
-Esta tudo bem mamãe.  
Ela se encolheu nos braços de papai e afundou o rosto no peito dele, o homem impaciente me agarrou pela trança e me jogou na carruagem, fechou a porta e começou a conduzir os cavalos, olhei pela janela de trás da carruagem e pude ver meus pais abanando para mim e vi Nick com Jacó no colo sair correndo de casa, olhando para a carruagem triste, acho que ficou triste, pois não consegui chegar a tempo para se despedir, vi Jacó pular do colo dele e começar a correr atrás da carruagem e o ouvi gritar por meu nome:  
-Duo!!Duo!!!Volta!!!-até que ele tropeçou e acabou caindo.  
Ele se levantou e vi que não desistiria, mas Nick correu até ele e o pegou no colo, enquanto gritava meu nome e esperneava:  
-Duo!Duo!Duo!

FIM DO FLASBACK

-Duo!  
Acordei de meus pensamentos por uma voz irritada me chamando, olhei para trás e vi que era Heero, ele me olhava..... Preocupado?  
-O que foi que houve?Achei que estivesse morto!  
Fiquei a encará-lo, ainda meio perdido, mas depois disse:  
-Estava pensando.  
Ele me encarou por alguns minutos depois disse:  
-Mandei as criadas cuidarem de você, elas lhe darão banho e cuidarão dos machucados, se não ficar quieto, eu o amarrarei,entendeu?-disse num tom ameaçador.  
-Sim.  
Ele saiu do quarto e logo três mulheres entraram, com roupas e um kit de primeiros socorros.  
Elas passaram a me despir, tomei banho com a ajuda delas e logo depois elas começaram a limpar e enfaixar meus ferimentos, deixei sem reclamar, estava sem forças mesmo e me lembrar de minha família, me deixou mais triste ainda, parece que afinal papai e Nick não tinham razão, parece que eu viveria um inferno, eu que tinha razão desde o começo, Deus me abandonou certamente.

(*******************************************************)

E continua....... ^_^


	5. Capitulo cinco

(Relena POV)

Acordei com os sons dos pássaros, me levantei e me espreguicei suspirando, olhei para o lado de minha cama e notei então a ausência de Heero, sai da cama e fui ao banheiro achando que ele estivasse lá, mas não estava, fiquei nervosa, ele deveria estar com aquele escravo agora, escovei os dentes e vesti um vestido curto rosa, fiz uma trança em meu cabelo e pus um tamanco, abri a janela do quarto e olhei lá fora, estava fazendo muito calor hoje,sai do quarto e desci as escadas, mas antes de descer parei em frente a porta do quarto do escravo, será que.....?  
Pus a mão na maçaneta e a girei, droga, estava trancada, desse jeito nunca irei me livrar dele, a chave sempre fica com Heero, e quando ele dorme ele a esconde não sei desci para a sala e me surpreendi ao ver Heero sentado em sua poltrona vermelha lendo um jornal, ele usava um jeans preto e uma regata azul,vi ele esticar a mão e pegar a xícara de café na mesinha ao lado da poltrona, tomar um gole e deposita-la novamente na mesinha:  
-Algum problema Relena?  
Fui pega de surpresa, então ele sabia que eu estava aqui o tempo todo?Tentando mostrar naturalidade disse:  
-Bom dia Heero, e não, não tem nenhum problema.  
-Hum.  
Segui e me sentei no sofá de dois lugares a sua frente e fiquei a encará-lo por um longo tempo, até que ele baixou o jornal e me olhou sério, com o cenho franzido:  
-Por que esta me encarando?  
-Nada, eu.... Só estava pensando. Por que não esta com seu escravo?-tentei conter o rancor.  
-Ele esta dormindo - e voltou a ler o jornal.  
-Hum, qual o nome dele?  
-Por que quer saber?  
-Curiosidade.  
-Duo.  
-Duo?-dei uma risada - Um nome ridículo para uma pessoa ridícula.  
Sem me encarar ele disse:  
-Você não pode falar nada Relena.  
Parei de rir e voltei a encará-lo:  
-O que quer dizer com isso?  
-A ficha não caiu ainda é?  
Mordi o lábio de raiva,como ele ousava defender aquele tal de,argh, Duo?Eu tentando conversar com ele e ele zombando de mim?  
Sorrindo me levantei e dei a volta nele ficando atrás de sua poltrona, pus as mãos em seus ombros e iniciei uma massagem, o vi ficar tenso e parar de ler o jornal fixando o olhar em um ponto qualquer da sala:  
-O que esta fazendo Relena?  
-Massagem, você esta tenso, parece nervoso.  
Ele se levantou e no mesmo instante tirei as mãos de seus ombros, dobrou o jornal e o deixou em cima da poltrona me encarou e disse:  
-A sua presença me deixa assim Relena, não sei por que, mas, a um bom tempo sinto nojo só de ficar no mesmo cômodo que você - ele se virou e disse de costas - Com licença.  
Serrei os punhos e mordi os lábios com força, como ele ousava se dirigir a mim dessa maneira?  
-Onde você pensa que vai?  
-Ver Duo.  
-Você anda muito tempo com esse escravo - sorri e cruzei os braços no peito - Por acaso esta gostando dele é?  
-Você é doida. -disse antes de subir as escadas, o vi parar em frente à porta e pegar a chave de seu bolso, abriu, entrou e fechou a porta com um estrondo, mostrando que não queria ser incomodado.  
Sorri e fui até a cozinha, sentei em uma cadeira e passei a pensar em um plano para me livrar desse tal de Duo.  
-Ahhhh Heero, você não sabe o quanto sou doida – sorri –Não se preocupe logo, logo, será apenas eu e você, juntos, sem empregados e sem Duo, irei ficar junto de você, nem que para isso, tenha que matar.....

(Heero POV)

Fechei a porta com um estrondo, mas o que é que estava acontecendo com Relena?Ela endoidou por acaso é?Balancei a cabeça para os lados, aquela lá não tem jeito mesmo.  
Esquecendo dela, olhei para dentro do quarto e vi Duo deitado na cama, ele estava encolhido, em uma posição fetal [1], me aproximei e sentei em seu lado na cama, alguns fios de cabelo dele haviam escapado da trança e estavam caídos em seu rosto, com cuidado os coloquei para trás da orelha dele, quando o fiz, pude ver o rosto mais detalhadamente, sua bochecha estava com um esparadrapo, e ele ressonava baixinho, quando dormia, ele parecia tão frágil, mas sei que ele não o é, uma coisa que aprendi ao longo da vida é não subestimar a pessoa por sua aparência ou tamanho.  
Olhei para seu corpo, ele não usava blusa nenhuma e pude ver que suas costas estavam totalmente enfaixadas, olhando mais para baixo pude ver que ele usava uma calça moletom que era minha, havia ficado bem folgada nele, e tenho certeza que se eu tirasse a calça poderia ver suas pernas enfaixadas também.  
Peguei em sua trança e comecei a brincar com ela, a cheirei e tinha um cheiro tão suave e doce que não pude identificar que cheiro era. Continuei a brincar com ela até ouvir uma voz cansada dizendo:  
-Solte minha trança.  
Surpreso olhei para baixo e pude ver Duo acordado com os olhos meio abertos, meio cerrados, ele esticou a mão e pegou sua trança,abraçando-a como se fosse um filho.  
Desde o começo pude notar que ele tinha um carinho especial pela trança, mas até agora não sei pra que um cabelo tão comprido que nem esse, não que eu não achasse bonito, mas é que deveria dar um trabalhão para lavar, secar e pentear, curioso perguntei:  
-Pra que um cabelo tão grande?Deve dar um trabalhão pra cuidar.  
Ele suspirando disse:  
-É uma longa historia.  
-Tenho tempo.  
Ele saiu da posição em que estava, se sentou e encostou as costas na cabeceira, soltando um gemido,me encarou e começou a contar:  
-Quando era criança, deveria ter uns 6 aninhos, eu fiquei muito doente, e mamãe e papai não sabiam o que fazer, eles não tinham dinheiro para me levar a um medico, eu fiquei com 40 de febre, ficava de cama, sentia dores pelo corpo, respirava com dificuldade, e achei que fosse é que mamãe começou a orar, ela sempre acreditou muito em Deus, e todos os dias ela orava pedindo para que Ele me poupasse, que em protegesse, e aos poucos eu fui melhorando, quando eu melhorei totalmente,eu fiquei surpreso, e mamãe me contou que sempre orava e que Deus havia me poupado e que era para mim todos os dias agora agradece-lo,e desde aquele dia minha mãe não deixou mais eu cortar o cabelo, pois ela dizia que era sinal de santidade.  
Ele terminou e baixou a cabeça, sinal de santidade?Certo, isso era muito estranho:  
-Hum, sua mãe é meio doida né?  
Ele levantou a cabeça e me olhou com o cenho franzido e disse quase gritando:  
-Não ouse falar assim de minha mãe!O único doido aqui é você!  
Agarrei seu queixo com força e o trouxe para perto de mim:  
-Nunca!Nunca mais se dirija a mim desse jeito!OUVIU!!!??-gritei enraivecido.  
Ele tremeu e assentiu com a cabeça, sorri e aproximei seus lábios do meu, ele fechou os olhos fortemente e o beijei, no começo ele ficou meio tenso, mas depois foi relaxando, até que abriu os lábios e deixou minha língua explorar sua boca por dentro, pus a mão atrás de sua nuca e pressionei fazendo com que aprofundássemos mais o beijo.  
Quando senti ele fechar os dentes e morder fortemente minha língua, arrancando sangue, gemi de dor e o empurrei pra cama, pus a mão na boca sentindo muita dor, olhei para ele com raiva, vi que ele sorria e logo depois cuspiu no chão, limpando meu sangue que escorria de sua boca com as costas da mão direita.  
Com raiva, dei-lhe um soco no rosto, e ele caiu na cama meio atordoado, com a mão ainda na boca, sai de lá trancando a porta e me dirigi ao quarto, encontrei Relena deitada em nossa cama, quando me viu perguntou surpresa:  
-O que foi que houve Heero?  
Ignorando-a me dirigi ao banheiro, me trancando lá, fui até a pia e abri a torneira, peguei a água fazendo uma concha com minha mão e botando-a em minha boca, bochechei por um tempo e depois cuspi a água juntamente com sangue.  
Olhei-me no espelho em cima da pia e abri a boca pondo a língua para fora e pude ver alguns pequenos buracos nela, que deveriam ser dos dentes de Duo.  
Ahhhhh, mas aquele miserável me pagava!  
De repente me ocorreu uma idéia e sorri, ele iria se arrepender, ahhh se ia.  
Sai do banheiro e Relena ficou a me encarar em silencio, desci as escadas e fui até a cozinha, encontrando Margarida, uma das empregadas lavando a louça:  
-Margarida, encontre Roger e lhe diga que preciso falar urgente com ele sim?  
-Mas,e quanto à louça?  
-Você pode lavá-la depois, isso é mais importante, vamos Margarida não tenho o dia todo - disse impaciente.  
-Sim senhor.  
Ela saiu da cozinha e foi à procura de Roger.  
Sentei-me em uma cadeira e fiquei a batucar os dedos na mesa impaciente, até que vi Roger entrar correndo pela porta da cozinha e perguntar esbaforido:  
-Sr. Yui, deseja falar-me?  
-Sim, Roger, quero que acenda a lareira da sala e depois vá até o porão e pegue meu ferro quente.  
Ele surpreso perguntou:  
-Ferro quente?Mas pra que senhor Yui?  
-Presente pro Duo.  
-Duo?O escravo?  
-Isso mesmo.  
Ele ficou alguns minutos me encarando, até que a ficha caiu, e ele deu um sorriso diabólico, enquanto fazia a típica reverencia e saia.  
Depois de alguns minutos ali na cozinha, ele voltou e disse que já estava tudo pronto.  
Sorri e o dispensei.  
Roger era o meu melhor empregado, era como um pai para mim, ele já trabalhava para meu pai antes mesmo de eu nascer, papai passava a maior parte do tempo trabalhando, por isso Roger sempre cuidou de mim, devia muito a ele.  
Levantei-me e me dirigi até o quarto de Duo, abri a porta e quando entrei, não o vi na cama, olhei pelo quarto e vi que na mesinha faltava um abajur, sorri, ele nunca iria aprender mesmo, antes que fosse acertado diretamente na cabaça pelo abajur, me abaixei, enquanto ele se espatifava na parede atrás de mim, levantei a tempo de ver Duo vindo correndo em minha direção com o punho fechado, com rapidez segurei seu punho e torci sua mão, fazendo-o soltar um gemido, aproximei minha boca de seu ouvido e sussurrei rente a ele:  
-Estou impressionado, mesmo todo ferido ainda teve a audácia de me desafiar,mas não se preocupe, farei com que fique totalmente submisso a mim.  
-Nunca!-gritou tentando se soltar.  
Peguei sua outra mão e a torci também, atrás de suas costas para logo depois, com uma das mãos peguei as algemas de meu bolso e algemei suas mãos, peguei sua trança e passei a puxá-lo para fora do quarto, quando estava descendo as escadas dei-lhe um puxão no cabelo, fazendo com que ele perdesse o equilíbrio e caísse nas escadas, ele ficou deitado no meio das escadas gemendo, pois havia batido a cabeça, sem piedade voltei a puxar seu cabelo para que ele desse-se as escadas batendo suas costas já feridas nos degraus, quando cheguei à sala encontrei Relena que sorria. Parece que ela já sabia o que eu iria fazer e parecia muito contente, vi ela se sentar no sofá de frente para a lareira apenas esperando eu começar o espetáculo.  
Suspirando o arrastei até perto do fogo e o joguei no chão, procurei o ferro quente, mas não o encontrei, ouvi alguém tossir e olhei para Relena, vi que ele estava segurando o ferro já em brasa.  
Aproximei-me dela para pega-lo, mas ela não deixou e disse sorrindo:  
-Farei com o maior prazer.

(Relena POV)

Finalmente teria uma chance de me vingar daquele escravo.  
Quando vi Roger acender a fogueira não entendi nada e perguntei desconfiada:  
-O que pensa que esta fazendo Roger?  
Então ele me contou tudo,quando soube disso pedi a ele que me desse o ferro quente, e ele me deu, fui até o fogo e o esquentei, logo depois vi Heero descendo as escadas arrastando Duo, vi-o se aproximar e procurar pelo ferro, tossi para tentar chamar sua atenção e ele não me decepcionou, veio até mim e tentou pegar o ferro em brasa, mas não deixei, e com um sorriso disse:  
-Farei com o maior prazer.  
Ele ficou a me encarar, por um momento achei que não deixaria, mas o vi se sentar ao meu lado e disse:  
-À vontade. -vi isso como uma aceitação e me levantei contente.  
Aproximei-me daquele rato caído no chão e sorri malignamente, ele me olhou com raiva tentando me intimidar, mas não senti medo, era EU que estava no controle agora.  
Aproximei o ferro de suas costas destapadas, mas totalmente enfaixadas e pressionei o ferro fazendo com que ele gritasse e se remexesse no chão, pude ver a fumaça sair de sua pele e o sangue escorrer pelo lado e senti cheiro de carne queimada e isso me excitou profundamente.  
Tirei o ferro e pude ver a marca redonda que havia ficado em suas costas com a letra H no meio dela indicando que ele era propriedade de Heero. Quando vi isso fiquei possessa e passei a queimar todo seu corpo com o ferro em brasa.  
Ele se remexia e chorava implorando para eu parar e logo o cheiro de carne queimada impregnou o local.  
Pressionei o ferro em sua bochecha, fazendo com que berra-se mais alto e gritei:  
-Você tentou tirar Heero de mim é?Tentou me desafiar?!Agora vou te matar desgraçado!  
Gritei para logo depois segurar firmemente o ferro e passei a golpe-lo na cabeça.  
No primeiro golpe ele desmaiou, no segundo um grande corte se formou em sua nuca e começou a escorrer sangue e logo depois do terceiro fui empurrada bruscamente ao chão, olhei para cima transtornada e vi que havia sido Heero que havia me empurrado.  
Gritei de raiva, quando o vi pegar Duo no colo e subir correndo as escadas chamando por Roger.  
Quase....... Quase que cumpri minha missão. Se é que já não havia comprido.......

(Heero POV)

Deixei Relena castigar Duo, ia ser maravilhoso ver seu rosto se contorcer em dor, não sei e nem quero saber o porquê dela querer fazer, mas....  
Ela começou a queimar o corpo de Duo, nas pernas, na cintura, nos braços, nas costas, no peito, ela parecia gostar muito disso pude notar, até que num momento ela pressionou o ferro na bochecha dele e o manteve lá enquanto gritava:  
-Você tentou tirar Heero de mim é?Tentou me desafiar?!Agora vou te matar desgraçado!  
Não entendi o que ela quis dizer, mas não dei bola, sempre soube que ela era meio lunática mesmo, vi que ele começou a berrar mais alto e se contorcer,quando vi essa cena, senti um aperto em meu peito e tive vontade de tirá-la de perto dele e protege-lo de todo mal.  
Balancei a cabeça para os lados espantando tais pensamentos e no segundo seguinte vi Relena segurar com as duas mãos o ferro e golpeá-lo na cabeça, deixando-o inconsciente.  
Vi que ela havia perdido o controle e levantei-me correndo, empurre-ia bruscamente, olhei para Duo e vi que se formava uma possa de sangue em volta de sua cabeça, sem pensar, peguei-o no colo e subi as escadas correndo chamando por Roger enquanto ouvia Relena berrar de raiva.  
Quando o encontrei gritei desesperado:  
-Roger chame um medico imediatamente!  
Quando ele viu Duo em meus braços perguntou:  
-O foi que houve ?  
-A louca da Relena o golpeou com o ferro na cabeça. Rápido!  
Ele fez uma reverencia rápida e saiu correndo para chamar o medico, fui até meu quarto e o depositei em minha cama, fui ao banheiro e peguei uma toalha, pus em sua cabeça tentando estancar o sangue que saia em abundancia:  
-Calma Duo, você vai ficar bem, o medico já deve estar a caminho agora.

(******************************************************)

[1]-Posição em que se deita de lado, com os joelhos dobrados na frente do peito.

E continua....... ^_^


	6. Capitulo seis

(Duo POV)

Sinceramente não esperava por essa, o que será que tem de errado com aquela garota?Agora eu posso dizer que aqueles dois se merecem mesmo, um mais doido que o outro.  
Não sei por que, mas estou sentindo uma sensação boa, parece uma caricia....  
Abro os olhos e vejo um garoto loiro de olhos azuis, parece um anjo, ele sorri pra mim e diz:  
-Oi Duo, que bom que acordou.  
Forço os olhos para vencer a claridade e reconheço essa pessoa:  
-Solo?  
Ele franze o cenho, parecendo irritado:  
-Solo?Quem diabos é Solo?  
De repente o garoto loiro vai sumindo dando lugar a um moreno de olhos azuis:  
-Heero?-pergunto sem compreender.  
-Você não me respondeu!Quem diabos é Solo?  
-Heero, por favor. Deixe o garoto descansar. -ouço outra voz no quarto.  
Agora que notei, estou no quarto de Yui, abro meus olhos acostumando-me com a claridade e vejo que Heero esta sentado do meu lado na cama e não parece nada contente, olho para o lado e vejo um homem, deve ser apenas uns dois anos mais velho que Heero, ele usava uma calça preta e uma blusa vermelha com um jaleco de medico por cima, ele parecia sereno sentado em uma cadeira também ao lado da cama,a primeira coisa que me chamou a atenção nele foi a grande franja que ele tinha, tapando seu olho esquerdo,quando viu que estava acordado ele sorriu e calmamente disse:  
-Ah, ola, que bom que acordou, fiquei preocupado, a pancada foi bem grande em?-ele riu-Meu nome é Trowa Barton, sou a partir de agora seu novo medico.  
Ainda um pouco atordoado respondi:  
-Muito prazer, meu nome é Duo Maxwell.  
-O prazer é todo meu Duo - disse sorrindo.  
Quando ele sorriu, senti o calor subir a minha face e como era bem branquinho acabei ficando vermelho.  
Ele alargou o sorriso e disse:  
-Fica lindo corado Duo.  
Ouvi um rosnado e olhei para Heero que se levantou e se aproximou de Trowa ficando atrás dele e apertando seus ombros:  
-Acho que já esta na hora de ir. Não é mesmo Trowa?  
Ele meneou a cabeça e já ia se levantar, quando em um reflexo o puxei, fazendo com que caísse na cama e ficasse com o rosto bem perto do meu, soltei-o imediatamente e disse envergonhado:  
-Desculpe, mas... Não quero que vá embora, já que é meu novo medico,queria poder conhecê-lo melhor.  
Vi Heero trincar os dentes e me olhar com raiva, como se quisesse dizer com os olhos "Você me paga depois".  
Trowa ficou alguns instantes me encarando, acho que ele ficou surpreso com meu pedido, mas depois o vi balançando a cabeça concordando, virou-se para Heero e perguntou:  
-Tudo bem para você Heero?  
Ele bufou:  
-Pode ser, mas vamos para a sala sim?  
Heero foi à frente e abriu a porta, quando ia me levantar da cama vi uma mão estendida para mim,olhei para Trowa que sorria e aceitei a ajuda, já de pé ele enlaçou seu braço no meu e começamos a andar lado a lado, como se fossemos um casal,quase ri da cara que Heero fez, foi cômica, ele ficou paralisado, com o queijo meio caído e os olhos arregalados.  
Quando passamos por ele, inclinei minha cabeça no ombro de Trowa e me esfreguei como se fosse um gato apenas para provocar Heero, não sei por que, mas adorava provoca-lo, mesmo sabendo que depois seria castigado, eu simplesmente não me importava.  
Quando estávamos descendo as escadas, tive uma idéia, pus a mão na cabeça e senti que havia um esparadrapo em volta dela, mas veria isso depois agora só queria deixar Heero irritado, tropecei de propósito e se não fosse Trowa me puxar para o peito dele e me segurar fortemente pela cintura certamente teria me estatelado nas escadas.  
-Você esta bem?-perguntou ele preocupado.  
-Não, estou meio tonto, esta tudo girando. -disse fingindo inocência.  
-Quer voltar para o quarto?  
-Não, gostei muito de você, quero conhecê-lo melhor, mas acho que não consigo caminhar até o sofá. Sei que essa pergunta vai soar abusada, mas..... Poderia me carregar até o sofá Trowa?-disse olhando-o com cara de cachorro abandonado.  
-Ah.... Claro Duo. -disse para logo depois passar a mão por meus joelhos e meus ombros, me levantando em seus braços e descendo as escadas.  
Passei meus braços por seu pescoço e encostei minha cabeça em meu ombro, e aspirei seu cheiro, ele tinha cheiro de..... Jasmim. Olhei por sobre o ombro de Trowa e achei que Heero fosse explodir, ele apontou um dedo para mim e depois o passou fortemente pelo próprio pescoço, como se fosse um movimento para cortá-lo, como se estivesse me dizendo:  
-"Você ta morto".  
Corajosamente mostrei a língua para ele, em um ato infantil, mas desafiador para ele.  
Quando Trowa me largou no sofá, deitei-me nele e ocupei todo o espaço, vi Heero sentar em sua poltrona vermelha e vendo que não havia lugar para ele disse:  
-Ó Trowa, mas que situação, você não tem onde sentar, só se você se sentar aqui comigo, mas é claro se não se importar que eu deite minha cabeça em seu colo, pois não consigo ficar com a cabeça levantada, tudo gira quando o faço.  
-Claro Duo, não tem nenhum problema.  
Levantei-me um pouco e quando ele sentou deitei minha cabeça em suas coxas fortes e fiquei a encará-lo de baixo.  
-Então..... Trowa...... Você é bem bonito e parece ser gente boa, é casado?-perguntei na cara de pau.  
Ele olhou diretamente em meus olhos e respondeu:  
-Não, ainda estou à procura da pessoa certa.  
Mexi minha cabeça de um lado para o outro em seu colo, fazendo-o ficar tenso.  
-Que coincidência, eu também - disse piscando um olho maroto.  
Virei a cara para o lado e com voz de desdém disse:  
-Heero, eu e o Trowa estamos com sede, vai buscar um suco pra gente, e é pra hoje!  
Ele me olhou irritado e disse:  
-É pra isso que temos empregados. Roger!-alguns minutos se passaram e ele voltou a gritar - Roger!Venha cá!  
Sorri vitorioso:  
-Heero?Agora não é o horário de almoço deles?  
Ele me olhou surpreso:  
-Como é?  
-É.... Pelo que me lembro é as 14h00min que eles almoçam. -disse a Heero apontando para o relógio em cima da lareira.  
-Como sabe disso?-perguntou surpreso.  
-Tenho meus meios, mas, acho que você vai ter que pegar bebida para nós, já que Trowa é a visita e você o dono da casa.  
-E por que VOCÊ não pega?-perguntou apontando para mim.  
Pus a mão em minha cabeça e disse manhoso:  
-Ahhh Heero, estou muito mal, não consigo andar sozinho, por acaso vai cair um braço seu se fizer isso?  
Ele se levantou da poltrona e foi batendo os pés até a cozinha, quando ele saiu de nossas vistas ouvi Trowa rir, olhei para ele e perguntei:  
-O que houve?  
-É que nunca havia visto Heero irritado desse jeito, -ele sorriu - Só você mesmo pra atanazar a vida dele - disse voltando a rir.  
-Você e Heero são amigos?  
-Desde pequenos, fomos criados praticamente juntos, como irmãos.  
-Puxa, nunca pensei que uma pessoa como ele pudesse ter amigos tão legais como você.  
-Dê um desconto a ele, a vida dele nunca foi fácil, por isso ele é assim, mas com o tempo a gente se acostuma.  
-Como assim nunca foi fácil?  
Ele me olhou serio:  
-Bem, a mãe dele morreu no parto e o pai dele, digamos que acreditou que Heero havia matado a própria mãe e sempre que podia arrumava um motivo para espancá-lo, não dava atenção a ele, deixava que os empregados cuidassem. E alem disso Heero nunca teve muitos amigos, ele sempre foi muito tímido.  
Quando ouvi aquilo pus as mãos na barriga e ri histericamente, até sentir uma pontada em minha cabeça e gemer de dor, pondo a mão no local dolorido:  
-Cuidado-repreendeu Trowa - Você ainda não esta 100% curado.  
-Desculpe, mas é que, tímido?O Heero?Não posso crer.  
-Pode não parecer, mas ele sempre foi tímido desde criança.  
De repente lembrei-me:  
-Falando no Heero, ele ta demorando com as bebidas, - virei minha cabeça em direção a cozinha e gritei - Yui!!Que houve?Dormiu é?!Anda logo com isso!  
E voltei a deitar a cabeça no colo dele:  
-Duo, se eu fosse você não irritaria mais o Heero, ele pode fazer coisa pior do que usar o ferro da próxima vez.  
-É verdade, foi ele quem teve a idéia do ferro, mas quem me bateu mesmo foi a Barbie.  
-A Relena?-perguntou divertido.  
-Ela mesma.  
Nesse momento, como num passe de mágica, aparece Relena descendo as escadas, ela usava seu típico vestido rosa, com tamancos plataforma rosa e com um chapéu com abas enormes e um baita laço nele.  
-Falando de mim?-perguntou altiva.  
-Falando no demônio – comentei baixinho com Trowa.  
Quando Relena olhou para o sofá e viu Trowa, deu um gritinho de alegria e desceu as escadas meio que correndo aproximando-se e parando em nossa frente:  
-Trowa!Meu Deus!Há quanto tempo não o vejo!  
Sentei-me no sofá, deixando que Trowa levantasse e pega-se a mão dela, beijando galantemente.  
-Relena, linda como sempre.  
Ela ficou vermelha, e encabulada respondeu:  
-Ah, que isso Trowa, continuo a mesma de sempre, linda, forte e inteligente!-ela riu - E você?Esta mais crescido e bonito da ultima vez que o vi.  
-Que isso Relena, continuo o mesmo de sempre.  
Ela virou-se contente e me olhou, quando me viu, seu sorriso morreu e disse com rancor:  
-Ah, é você. Quer dizer que sobreviveu é?  
Sorri e disse:  
-Isso mesmo, estou vivinho da silva, parece que não vai se livrar de mim tão facilmente Relena.  
-É, coisa ruim não morre fácil mesmo. -a vi olhar para os lados, como se estivesse procurando alguém – Trowa, viu Heero?  
Antes que Trowa respondesse, levantei-me, ignorando a tontura que me bateu disse sorrindo:  
-O Heero foi até o bosque....... Qual era o nome do bosque mesmo?-pus a mão no queixo fingindo pensar - Ah é!Sorania!Ele foi até o Bosque Sorania.  
-Mas... Por que ele foi até o bosque?  
-Ele disse pra mim te dizer que era para você ir para lá, que ele quer te dizer uma coisa muito importante.  
-O que é?-seus olhos brilharam.  
Dei de ombros:  
-Não sei, disse que era surpresa.  
Ela pulou alegre:  
-Irei chamar agora mesmo por Roger, para me levar de carruagem.  
Antes que ela saísse pela porta, disse rápido:  
-Ah, sobre isso, ele disse que é para você ir a pé, sabe, para não chamar atenção, e alem disso, ele não quer que incomode Roger em seu horário de almoço.  
-Verdade?  
Balancei a cabeça concordando, ela contente segurou minhas duas mãos, depositou um beijo em minha bochecha e disse sinceramente:  
-Ó Duo, perdão por tudo que fiz, não deveria ter o julgado tão precipitadamente, agora vejo que é uma ótima pessoa.  
Disse para logo soltar minhas mãos e correr até a porta enquanto gritava:  
-Ó Heero, já sei o que irá me dizer, irá dizer que me ama e que quer começar tudo novamente!!Estou indo Heero!!-gritou fechando a porta com um estrondo.  
Sentei no sofá contente, aquela ali ia pagar pelo que me fez, pode não parecer, mas sou uma pessoa bem vingativa, e quando quero, sou muito, muito cruel.  
Olhei para a porta da cozinha a tempo de ver Heero sair por ela com uma cara de curiosidade, ele carregava uma bandeja, e em cima desta estava três xícaras e um bule que deveria conter chá.  
-Ouviram Relena gritando por acaso?  
-Não, não vi nem ouvi nada - disse inocente, olhei para Trowa - E você Trowa?Ouviu ou viu algo?-perguntei piscando.  
Ele ainda atônico pelo que fiz e disse a Relena respondeu:  
-Nã... Não, não vi nem ouvi nada.  
Heero sentou em sua poltrona depositando a bandeja na mesa do centro, nos serviu e nos entregou as xícaras, bebeu um gole e respondeu:  
-Hum, deve ser impressão minha.  
Passados alguns minutos Trowa levantou-se e disse:  
-Bem, preciso ir, ainda tenho que atender mais um paciente e já estou atrasado.  
-Ah, tudo bem, mas quando puder venha nos visitar Trowa!Eu e Heero iríamos gostar muito, não é Heero?  
-Hum.  
-Viu-disse sorrindo para ele.  
Ele riu e dirigiu-se para a porta para ir embora, eu e Heero o acompanhamos, os dois se abraçaram e despediram-se, ele se aproximou de mim e me abraçou fortemente depositando um beijo em minha testa, fazendo-me corar.  
-Cuide-se Duo - sussurrou em meu ouvido.  
Quando o fez, uma corrente elétrica passou por meu corpo, fazendo-me ficar quente e tremer.  
-Pode deixar-disse sorrindo abobado.  
Ele sorriu e saiu pela porta, mas antes de fechá-la disse:  
-Ah, quase esqueci, Heero, Quatre vai dar uma festa amanha as 21h00min em sua mansão e você, Duo e Relena estão convidados.  
Antes que ele disse algo, respondi:  
-Claro, iremos com certeza Trowa-disse piscando.  
Ele sorriu e fechou aporta:  
-Por que você e Trowa estão de segredinhos?Posso saber?-perguntou irritado.  
Sorri malicioso e perguntei:  
-Ciúmes?  
-Ciúmes?Pirou é?  
Virei-me meio irritado e fui até a cozinha, sentei em uma cadeira e fiquei a pensar.  
Por que Heero não admitia que sentia ciúmes?Por que ele não admitia que gostava mais de mim do que apenas como um escravo?E alem disso, por que em vez dele me tratar com surras e torturas não me trata com amor e carinho?Talvez desse jeito eu cooperasse e quem sabe até poderíamos descobrir novos sentimentos juntos?Encontrar a felicidade?Mas.... E se ele não gostar de mim?E se for apenas pelo meu corpo?  
Suspirei, sinceramente estava em duvida quanto ao que eu sentia por Heero e pelo que ele sentia por mim, mas um dia ou outro ainda irei descobrir!  
Vi Heero entrar na cozinha com duas xícaras nas mãos, pos uma a minha frente e a outra passou a tomar:  
-Não tomou seu chá. Rápido senão vai esfriar.  
Fiquei a encará-lo, até que olhei para a xícara, peguei-a e tomei um gole:  
-Hummmm, que delicia, que chá é esse?  
-Chá de canela com maçã.  
-Muito bom, é bem docinho.  
-Verdade.  
Passamos um longo tempo conversando, perguntei quem era Quatre, onde ele morava, se eram amigos, que roupa iríamos vestir, se ele podia me emprestar uma roupa sua, estávamos em paz até que um estrondo na sala e entra Relena aos berros:  
-Cadê aquele miserável!!Ele me paga!!Duoooooo!!!  
Tapei os ouvidos, serio aquela voz me irritava profundamente. Vi Relena entrar pela porta da cozinha, quando o fez, não segurei o riso, ela parecia uma mendiga!  
Seu vestido comprido estava rasgado nas pontas e coberto de lama, estava de pés descalços, seu cabelo também coberto de lama e..... Onde será que estavam o chapéu e os tamancos?  
-Re..... Relena?O que foi que aconteceu?Onde você foi?-perguntou um surpreso Heero.  
Ela olhou brava para ele e disse:  
-Onde eu estava?Ora, estava no Bosque Sorania esperando você, mas você não apareceu!Como pôde fazer isso comigo Heero!?  
Heero me olhou não entendendo nada, e dei de ombros fingindo não saber nada também:  
-Ah, Relena, eu não faço a mínima idéia do que você esta falando. -disse calmamente.  
-Como você........ -ela parou de falar e me olhou de boca aberta e olhos arregalados, é parece que finalmente a ficha caiu.  
-Como...... Como...... Como você pôde fazer isso comigo!!!!Monstro!!!Aberração!!!-disse apontando o dedo para mim.  
-Eu???-me fiz de desentendido.  
-Meu Deus!Eu acreditei em você!!Seu...... Seu........ Mentiroso!Pilantra!Desgraçado!  
Heero se levantou e disse em tom severo:  
-Já chega Relena!Não aceitarei palavrões em minha casa, me fale o que realmente ocorreu.  
Ela se aproximou de mim e apontou o dedo bem na minha cara enquanto dizia tudo sem parar para respirar:  
-Esse ordinário!Ele mentiu pra mim, me fez acreditar que você estava me esperando no Bosque Sorania, mas é claro que estranhei, pois aquele bosque é freqüentado por mendigos e é todo lamacento!Fiquei te esperando, mas você não aparecia, até que bateu um forte vento e meu chapéu acabou voando e foi parar no meio de um lago, não consegui pega-lo, mas não me importei, você era mais importante, esperei,esperei e nada, até que cansada fui procurá-lo, acabei caindo em uma grande poça de lama, meus sapatos afundaram e tive que tira-los para poder sair da lama, passei pelas arvores e varias delas tinham espinhos e acabaram rasgando meu vestido!E..... Meu cabelo!!Olha meu cabelo Heero!-disse logo depois puxando seu cabelo para frente do ombro e mostrando-o, ele era pura lama e já estava formando uma poça no chão da cozinha, coitado dos empregados.  
Ele me olhou e disse em tom de repreensão:  
-Duo, por favor, não faça mais isso, ela é minha esposa e você precisa respeitá-la, ok?  
Sorri:  
-Certo.  
Ele voltou a se sentar e continuou a tomar seu chá em silencio, olhei para Relena, ela encarava Heero incrédula, de queixo caído:  
-Hei!-Heero a olhou-É isso?Não vai surrá-lo?Tortura-lo?  
-Não, acho que isso não é desculpa para fazer tal coisa a ele Relena.  
-Mas, Heero, olha o que ele fez comigo!  
Heero a olhou e disse por fim:  
-Bem que você mereceu.  
Relena ficou vermelha, ela pegou a xícara da mão dele e jogou longe, espatifando-se na parede, ichi, a coisa ta feia:  
-Já chega não agüento mais!É ele ou eu!  
-Ah?  
-Isso mesmo Heero, ou ele sai de casa ou eu - e cruzou os braços batendo o pé.  
Heero olhou para mim e depois para ela e sorriu.

(2 horas depois)

-Tchau Relena!!!Cuida-se em?!Cuidado com os assaltantes!Ah e eu e o Heero vamos sentir muito sua falta!-gritei da janela do quarto de Heero sarcasticamente.  
Ela estava lá embaixo no quintal me olhando como se com o olhar pudesse me pulverizar,estava com duas malas, que continham seus pertences:  
-Você me paga Duo!Você vai ver!Quando menos esperar irei matá-lo!!Seu desgraçado!Maldito!  
Ele apareceu do meu lado na janela de braços cruzados e disse serio:  
-Relena se não sair daqui irei chamar a policia!  
Ela furiosa pegou as malas e disse antes de partir:  
-Isso não vai ficar assim!  
Já na cozinha estávamos comendo um prato de biscoitos que Róli, uma das empregadas, havia feito para "comemorarmos" a saída de Relena da casa, agora sei que nem os empregados agüentavam aquela víbora. Olhei para Heero, ele estava lendo um livro, me abaixei e vi que ele lia "Romeu e Julieta". Há, quem diria que um homem durão como Heero Yui leria um romance meloso como esse?  
Vi que ele não havia tocado nos biscoito, peguei um e estiquei meu braço, oferecendo, ele me olhou e disse:  
-Hum. -voltando a ler o livro.  
Bom, vou considerar isso como um não. Comi quase todos eles até que uma pergunta passou a martelar  
minha cabeça:  
-Heero?  
Ele fechou o livro e me olhou:  
-O que?  
-Por que expulsou sua própria esposa em vez de mim?  
Ele deu de ombros e respondeu:  
-Nunca gostei dela.  
-Então por que a pediu em casamento?  
-Gostei do corpo dela.  
-Hum - baixei os olhos tristes, será que é a mesma coisa comigo?Só gosta de meu corpo?  
Ele se levantou da cadeira e parou de frente a minha, se agachou ficando de minha altura, segurou meu queixo e levantou meu rosto, violeta e azul se chocaram e ele disse:  
-Você é mais importante para mim do que ela, não sei o porquê, mas quando estou perto de você me sinto bem,me sinto em......em casa,você é lindo,sedutor,inteligente e um tanto vingativo-eu ri quando disse isso-Mas eu gosto muito de você, e alem disso, você é meu, esta marcado como minha propriedade, e ninguém toca no que é meu - disse para logo depois juntar seus lábios nos meus,explorando minha boca, cada cantinho, cada milímetro,nossas línguas travando uma batalha.  
Ele se separou e vi seus olhos azuis escurecidos pelo desejo, ele me pegou no colo e com um movimento, puxou a toalha da mesa, fazendo com que o livro e o prato dos biscoitos fossem ao chão, me jogou na mesa com violência e atacou minha boca novamente, mas agora com mais urgência, mostrando que não queria perder tempo com caricias.  
-Heero?-gemi - Mas....E quanto aos empregados?  
-Eles que se danem. -disse rasgando minha camisa.

(Relena POV)

Como ele ousou!!Aquele mentiroso desgraçado!Ahhhhh, mas ele me paga, se o pego na rua.....  
Mas pra que correr o risco de ser presa?Já sei exatamente onde ir, fui caminhando mesmo até a cidade, meus pés estavam reclamando cansados, mas não me importei, o que me importava agora era chegar até a casa dele.  
Atravessei a vila que ficava no começo da cidade e cheguei à parte nobre, quando cheguei varias pessoas me olharam surpresas pelo meu estado, ignorando-as fui até a Rua Baldenario, chegando lá avistei uma casa de altos e baixos verde, apertei a campainha e fui atendida pela empregada, quando me viu gritou surpresa:  
-Sra. Relena!O que houve?  
-Lisa, agora não, preciso falar urgente com meu irmão.  
-Mas, , o esta em uma reunião muito importante na sala!  
-Lisa!!Diga que é Relena e que preciso falar urgente com ele!  
-Sim senhora - ela disse entrando correndo e chamando por ele.  
Depois de alguns minutos Zechs abriu a porta e arregalou os olhos quando viu meu estado:  
-Relena?O que houve?Foi assaltada?  
-Acho que é mais grave que isso. -disse para logo depois contar tudo a ele, desde o dia que Heero comprou o escravo até quando ele me expulsou.  
Meu irmão ouviu tudo em silencio e no final do relato jogou a cabeça para trás e abriu bem a boca rindo histericamente:  
-O que é tão engraçado?-perguntei irritada.  
-Você!Um mero escravo conseguiu passar a perna em você é maninha?!-disse rindo ainda mais.  
-Cale a boca!-gritei alterada.  
Ele parou de rir e me olhou seriamente perguntando:  
-E o que você quer?Dinheiro?Sabe que não tenho dinheiro para ficar te sustentando!  
Balancei a cabeça para os lados e disse:  
-Não!Quero vingança e um lugar para ficar até conseguir isso!  
-Vingança?  
-Sim!Por acaso pode dar conta disso?Por favor, irmão!  
Ele olhou para cima e pareceu pensar se deveria ou não me ajudar:  
-Ok, tenho uns conhecidos que cobram até barato pelo "serviço".  
-Sério?Ai que maravilha!  
-Mas,....Onde vai ficar?  
-Posso ficar aqui?  
-Já disse que.......  
Eu sei, mas não se preocupe comigo, não precisara gastar nem um centavo!Eu me viro!  
-Como?  
-Trabalhando!  
Ele voltou a rir e disse entre risos:  
-Você?Trabalhando?Essa é boa!  
Cruzei os braços e disse:  
-Faço tudo por Heero!  
-Pensei que não o amasse!  
-Mas agora descobri que o amo!  
Ele me olhou serio e disse:  
-Ok, pode ser, pode dormir no quarto dos hospedes!  
-Ah!Que maravilha - peguei minhas malas e já ia entrar quando ele se meteu na minha frente e disse:  
-Acho melhor você voltar quando terminar a reunião, eles ficariam apavorados se vissem seu estado.  
-Certo, quando?  
-Umas 22h00min da noite.  
-Mas.....O que farei até lá?  
-Sei lá e o problema não é meu, agora com licença - disse fechando a porta na minha cara.  
Não fiquei nem um pouco brava, sempre foi assim com meu irmão, cada um com sua vida!  
Mas, agora estou muito feliz!Finalmente me livrarei daquele escravo e para Heero irá parecer um assalto como qualquer outro, ele ficara triste e eu estarei lá para consolá-lo!Esse plano é infalível!

(*************************************************************)

E continua....................... ^___________________^


End file.
